Sunset Does That
by trace93
Summary: Tim & Becky's thoughts after they share a magic moment. Takes place after FNL 4.8.


Did I seduce Becky that day on the hill, when I took her to see the property? Hell, I don't know. It wasn't my plan, that's for sure. I've been doing my best to discourage her crush on me for weeks now. I got some experience at that, you know, even if right now I feel like I couldn't even pay a stripper to do a lap dance for me.

_Here was my dream moment with Tim. It was a gorgeous day, him showing me the property he has his heart set on buying. I'd helped him prep for a job interview at Sears and even though they didn't hire him (jerks), he was still happy when he stopped by the house to pick me up so he could show me the land. All cute and proper lookin', in his suit._

Got out of the truck, sunset in my eyes, and when I looked out over that land with its perfect fruit trees and rolling hills, where my house with a wraparound porch is gonna be, I was in awe. This dream of mine might actually happen. Waaay down the line? I want Streeter and his family to come live with me, and we can be partners.

_As soon as Tim gazed over that property, this look came over him that I'd never seen before—well, once, when Lyla was in his trailer. And lemme tell you, I check him out all the time when we're together._

_It was love. He had fallen in love with that land, with a dream of a new life, and it lit him up inside. I guess I was overcome with the romantic setting, but in retrospect, it wasn't me that made him kiss back, it was the dream._

For the record, she kissed me. I just happened to kiss her back. And fuck, I just felt warm all over, romantic, and yeah, horny, that when she made her move, I kinda just rolled with it. I love to kiss, but the problem is, it's all or nothin' with me. Once our lips meet, I just give myself over. So after the third kiss, I knew I had to stop it or else. But it wasn't easy, cause hell, it felt good. And we've grown close, so it was kinda comfortable. But then, not that comfortable, when I started thinking.

_So no, I hadn't planned on kissing Tim, but it was almost like he was inviting me to. It was his hot voice, the way he drops it so low that it's more a rumble than anything. You have to kinda lean in close to hear him, and then the way he talks… it's so damn seductive, how could I possibly resist? And those perfect lips... god._

_And he was honestly thanking me for helping him, with all his heart. So before I knew it, I leaned up to kiss him, and he was more than happy to kiss back, all soft lips, wide mouth, sweet tongue. I was like, in heaven._

_But after we kissed a few times (and lord, is he a good kisser), he cleared his throat and pulled back. He confuses me so. He's rejected me a couple times now. It's starting to make me feel like such a loser, especially now that I'm no longer a virgin._

Look, I'm well aware that Becky and I should not happen, for a lot of reasons. You think it's been easy to pass up some cute tail that's basically been thrown in my lap, time after time? Cause it ain't. I am not as strong as I'd like to be, when it comes to temptations, especially chicks. But I really like having her as a friend. Ain't never had a real "girl friend," not even a fraction of what I got with Street, but I ain't got much choice these days. Sides, she's smart and gives me good advice, so I don't wanna ruin that.

But she's kinda flirting with Caff, so I wanna steer clear. Last thing I need to do is mess up another perfectly good relationship cause I can't keep it in my pants. I been through that before. Okay, so Lyla was... different. Garrity, damn you.

_Okay, I'll admit that one thing in the back of my mind when I'm with Tim is that he slept with my mother. Just thinkin' that gives me the heebie jeebies, even though she's gotten around, so it's not new to me. But for him to be attracted to her, and not me? Unh uh. Not if I can help it. So, yeah, I'm tryin' to prove a point. Besides the fact that I have this enormous crush on Tim. He torments me by walking around the house in a towel, and layin' back on the patio drinkin beer, all by his lonesome. And you know, he's been protective of me, and Skeeter, at times. It's so sweet._

_Yes. I am completely obsessed with Tim Riggins. And I'll keep tryin' til I wear him down, like I almost did that day on the hill. My mother always said I was persistent._

So, I'll keep resistin' Becky, but I make no promises. My brain shuts off one of these nights, and all bets are off. Oh, and that goes for her Cheryl, her mom, too. After all, I am a guy. A Riggins.

**AN: These characters are not mine.**


End file.
